


Ace of Hearts and Jack of Clubs Redux

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: This fic uses the same characters as my AU but definitely is 100% separate from the story. Just 2k words of shameless smut with Seer Abed and Telekinetic Annie
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Ace of Hearts and Jack of Clubs Redux

**Author's Note:**

> you probably don't have to read my original AU to get this (there isn't much to get considering this is purely smut) but I think you'd probably appreciate it more if you have read the Six of Diamonds? But truly, it doesn't matter all that much. I could go all in on the meaning of the cards Abed draws but you guys are here for bondage, not cartomancy.
> 
> thanks to daddypudi (blueberrytrobed on tumblr) for inspiring me to write this (also if you watch mythic quest please go read her fic)

Annie took a deep breath, standing in front of the door to the divination room, willing herself to go in. Abed didn’t ask her in there all that often, most of the time he was in there by himself or with Troy. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was always kind of flustered when they were alone together in there. Annie had always liked when Abed played characters, and sometimes it seemed like the person he was in the divination room was a different type of character. Sure, it was still Abed, it always was, but when he stepped into the room and put the robe on it seemed like an altered version of him, one Annie couldn’t take her eyes off of. When she walked in the door, Abed looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

“Come sit down,” He said, motioning to the space in front of him. She matched his position, crossing her legs so they were facing each other, knees just barely touching.

“Is there a reason you needed me?” Annie asked, trying hard to look at Abed’s face and not his exposed collarbone.

“Not really,” He admitted. “I just like it when you’re here with me.”

Before Annie could consider the subtext of that, Abed was tying the blindfold around his eyes and grabbing her hands in his. With his eyes covered there was nowhere to look but his lips, and his hands were comfortingly warm. They rose a bit off the ground, a sensation Annie was finally starting to get used to.

Normally she couldn’t actually see anything when they did this, she’d just watch Abed’s expressionless face or close her eyes. This time though, she saw Abed leaning in to kiss her. It was almost like a daydream, one she’d admittedly thought through a few times before. But this felt more vivid, she was dressed in the sweater and skirt she had on today, and she could feel how soft his lips would be against hers. It was intoxicating, and she wanted Abed to stop time so she could float there forever.

They lowered to the ground, more gracefully than it usually happened. Annie didn’t know what to say, how to ask if what she’d seen was her overactive imagination or a real prediction of the future. Abed pulled the blindfold off and smiled.

“Did you… see that too?” Annie asked tentatively.

Abed looked her up and down. “Yes.” He answered simply.

“Is that going to happen? In real life?” Annie asked.

“Only if you want it to,” Abed said, tilting his head.

All Annie could do was give a small nod, but it was enough for Abed to lean in, just like she’d seen. It felt like they had just watched a movie and now they were reenacting a scene in it. His lips were just as soft as the vision had told her. Abed pulled back after far too short a time, with a look that made it seem like he knew more than he was letting on.

“Wait… did you predict all this?” Annie said, looking more at Abed’s lips than his eyes.

“You got me,” He said, smirking in a way that was almost Han Solo, and holding up a hand of cards. “I did a reading before you came in here.”

Annie leaned in a little to see them. The Jack of Clubs and Ace of Hearts were clearly the two of them, but she didn’t know the meanings behind the rest.

“Two of Hearts, Seven of Clubs, Ten of Hearts, Three of Spades,” She read aloud. “What do those mean?”

“They mean lots of things, but all together, involving the two of us, they mean attraction. I saw the cards and all I could think was that maybe you feel the same way about me as I do for you.”

Annie could tell that as cryptic as it sounded, Abed was really trying to be genuine. She put on a little Leia, telling herself it was for his sake. “And how is it that you feel about me Abed?” She asked.

He recognized the change in tone and leaned in closer. “I feel… distracted.” He said.

Okay, not exactly the answer Annie was expecting.

“This is a hard conversation to have when I'm looking at you like this,” He added. She felt his eyes on her, on her thighs, which were mostly exposed by the way she was sitting, on her chest in the tight sweater, and on her lips, which were still reeling from the first kiss.

“What if you couldn’t see me then?” Annie suggested. Abed looked at her and cocked his head for a second, then saw the blindfold on the ground.

“I think that might work,” He grinned.

Feeling emboldened, Annie used her powers to place the blindfold over Abed’s eyes and tie it in a perfect bow behind his head. “Tell me now.” She said, halfway between a command and a suggestion.  
“Well obviously you’re beautiful,” Abed started, blindly running his hand up her arm. “I don’t even need to see to know that.”

Annie leaned in and kissed him, bracing her hand where the fabric knotted on the back of his head.

“And you’re a great kisser,” He said, leaning into the soft ground, inviting her to kneel over him. She slowly moved from his lips to his jawline, then down his neck.

“Your powers scare me in the best possible way,” he continued, and she swore she could hear his breath hitching. “They’re unbelievable, yet you don’t know your own strength. You could kill me in a split second if you wanted to, and I think that’s kind of the hottest thing ever.”

“Abed that’s—”

“Don’t stop,” He interrupted her. Now it was his turn to be demanding. Annie obliged, sucking a hickey into the collarbone she’d been admiring earlier. The robe was loose enough that she could start to pull at it, exposing his shoulder and a bit of bare chest.

“If we’re going to do this, can you take the blindfold off? I really want to see you.”

Annie yanked the end of it, undoing the bow and taking in the dark look in Abed’s eyes. He sat up enough to untie the robe, tossing it to the side, and Annie realized he only had boxers on under it. She looked down his thin frame, to the abs running down his stomach and the v that started just above where the boxers fell. They kissed again, fiercer this time, and Annie could feel Abed’s tongue darting into her mouth and his teeth biting at her lip. This time she laid back, and he readily positioned himself on top of her, undoing the buttons on her sweater with nimble hands.

“Can I take this off?” Abed asked, thumbing at the edge of her bra. She nodded and he reached around her back, undoing the hooks and pulling her arms out of it. He placed a hand firmly on her waist, and rubbed slow circles into her nipple with the other.

“Do you remember Dungeons and Dragons?” She asked as he slid her skirt down her legs, leaving her in only her underwear.

“Which part?”

“I think you know.”

Understanding what she’d meant, he grabbed the blindfold. Annie put her arms above her head, wrists together, and Abed tied them, with Annie watching the smirk on his face. “I’ve thought about this a lot,” he admitted.

“Abed, that’s so hot,” She said, instead of sharing that she’d thought about it plenty of times before as well, alone in her room at night or when she would sneak into the divination room while he wasn’t around.

“God,” Abed said, sucking in a breath at the sight of Annie laying there, topless and tied up and sinking into the purple velvet of the floor. “You’re perfect.” He thumbed at the waistband of her pink underwear. “Can I eat you out?”

“Yes,” Annie whispered, trying to control her panting.

Abed pulled her underwear off and suddenly his mouth was on her, sucking on her bare thighs, working his way up and Annie realized how wet she already was. He got to her clit, and it was warm and so overwhelming to feel his tongue on her that she didn’t say anything for a minute, just breathed and tried to control the moans escaping from her mouth.

When he felt fingertips running through his hair, and Annie’s hand forcing his head down deeper, Abed looked up.

“I didn’t really consider that you could do that,” He said, looking at the long piece of silk fabric, now laying next to Annie’s head after she’d untied it. His tone darkened a bit and he looked up at her from in between her legs. “Tie yourself back up.”

She didn’t hesitate to follow Abed’s orders. It was strangely erotic to make the blindfold tie itself around her, and she wrapped it a bit tighter than Abed had, just enough that it was cutting into her wrists a little. Abed leaned forward and pressed his thumb into where the silk met her skin. “I guess I’m not rough enough for you,” he teased, a hint of Don Draper in his voice.

Before she could answer he promptly retuned to his previous position, this time anchoring himself with a firm grip on each of her thighs. He dug his nails in just enough that the pain from his fingertips and the pain in her wrists mixed with the pure pleasure of his mouth on her.

“Abed,” She moaned as she orgasmed, his hands still pressing into her legs the entire time and his mouth not stopping until she went limp. He sat back for a moment, his erection clear through his boxers, and noticed the crescent-shaped marks he’d left imprinted on the soft white skin of her thighs.

“I may have gotten a little carried away there,” He said, running his thumb over them gently.

“Well I definitely enjoyed it,” she said back, secretly hoping that hours from now she’d still be able to pick out exactly where Abed had touched her. “Do you want to keep going?” She asked, looking more at the bulge in his underwear than his face.

“Only if you want to,” he said, the hunger in his eyes making it more than clear what he really wanted.

“This time, can I tell you how I feel about you?” she asked.

Abed nodded, looking on the ground for a second. He picked up the fabric from the waistband of the robe and Annie picked her head up so he could tie it around her eyes. Blind and bound, Annie waited for a second until she could feel Abed’s hands on her before she started talking.

“Abed,” she began, feeling his hands on her chest, then his tongue licking at her nipple. “Talk about terrifying power. You come in this room and you can do things I’ll never understand. And being honest, the robe and the blindfold really does something for me,” she said, half laughing at that part. “You look kind of beautiful in it, mysterious. Like you know something I don’t, which you usually do. You’re not afraid to be as rough as I want you to be.”

She felt Abed breathing heavy against her navel. “Can I fuck you?” he asked, looking for permission as always despite the raspy wanting in his voice.

“Please,” She muttered.

“Blindfold off or on?”

She considered the question. “On.”

“Hot.” Abed said, reaching a hand down and putting his fingers inside her, almost as a warning for what was coming next. With nothing to look at, all Annie could focus on was the feeling. He slid inside her, one hand grabbing her bound wrists and pressing them into the floor, sharpening the dull pain for a moment. He worked up to a rhythm, until the two of them were breathing in sync and Annie was bucking her hips desperately, imagining the look on Abed’s face from behind the blindfold. As he came inside her Annie orgasmed again, her toes curling with the feeling of the last few thrusts before Abed pulled out and took the fabric off her eyes. There were beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, and his hair was ruffled, partially sticking to his face.

“Good thing you’re on birth control,” he said. “Wait, you are still on birth control, right?”

She laughed a little. “I wouldn’t have let you do that if I wasn’t.”

Annie realized Abed had forgotten about her wrists, so she used her powers again, unwrapping her hands and cracking the bones with a satisfying pop. Abed laid down next to her, taking her wrist in his hands and gingerly rubbing over the red marks. The floor was like a soft mattress and they laid there for a long time, both still naked, not saying much.

“I’m happy I called you in here.” Abed said.

“Well didn’t you know what was going to happen anyways?”

“This was way better than anything I could’ve predicted,” He said, leaning to press a kiss over a bite mark he’d left on her neck. Annie felt like she was sinking into the ground as he worked his way across her neck again and his wandering hand started to grope at her chest.

She closed her eyes and heard herself saying, “Just keep doing that for a few more minutes and we can go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing a fic like this and i wrote literally the entire thing in a few hours today so i'm not entirely sure how i did, but i hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
